bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy
The galaxy in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is vast. Though a large portion of it has been explored, several areas still remain uncharted. It is separated into quadrants and sectors. The galaxy has no confirmed name, but it is safe to say that it is not our galaxy.In the Playstation 3 game of Toy Story 3: The Video Game, Zurg built a transpatial warp to have his fleet invade our galaxy. Quadrants The term "quadrant" suggests that the galaxy is split into four segments; however, they don't seem to exclusively follow the Greek alphabet for categorization. There are more than four named quadrants, though it is possible some of these names are nicknames for the others. Beta Quadrant Mentioned in "The Adventure Begins", this quadrant was targeted with Zurg's mind control machine, implying that at least some planets in this quadrant are part of the Galactic Alliance. Gamma Quadrant The Gamma Quadrant is the most explored, housing Capital Planet and the headquarters of the Galactic Alliance. Delta Quadrant This quadrant was mentioned in "Lost in Time". Zeta Quadrant The Evil Emperor Zurg's base of operations is situated in the Zeta Quadrant and is for the most part unexplored besides by his forces. Omega Quadrant Torque did a series of robberies on cargo freighters here. There is also a wormhole located here for people to travel to places such as Tradeworld quickly, though after the wormhole closes it takes time for the next one to come."Bunzel Fever" Outback Quadrant This quadrant was mentioned in "The Main Event". Sectors It is once mentioned in "The Torque Armada" that there are at least fifty sectors. It is not certain whether these sectors are all in one quadrant or spread out throughout the galaxy. The following are the names of known sectors. Kavhopi Sector Mentioned in "The Beasts of Karn". This was where Booster had been taken captive and hunted by a band of three hunters at an abandoned, unnamed space station."The Beasts of Karn" Sector 6 In "Stress Test", it is said that Rhizome is located in this sector. Star Systems Kataran Nebula Under construction Pelegar System Mentioned in "The Planet Destroyer". This is where Zurg kept his Planet Destroyer, with which he transported Tradeworld and Tangea to another dimension, causing everyone to think that they had been destroyed. Planets and Moons There are several of planets and moons located within the galaxy. Balzat 4 Mentioned in "Good Ol' Buzz". Apparently, Buzz had recently bought a condo there, but it promised a future infestation of salt rats that "hide in the trees and bite hard". Bathyos Under construction Beta Bayou Under construction Binipinardia Under construction Canis Lunis This rocky planetoid, seen in "Wirewolf", hosted a research facility studying the planet's radioactive moon. Capital Planet Under construction Carniworld An amusement park, this planet was where the Clone Rangers went to celebrate after defeating Team Lightyear. Flamar Under construction Gargantia Under construction Iceworld Under construction Jo-Ad Under construction Karn Under construction Mahambas VI Under construction Olur 5 In "Millennial Bugs", Zurg used this planet to store the Millennial Bug nests and eventually hatch them. PC-7 This is the galaxy's prison planet, where many dangerous criminals are held after being apprehended. Planet of the LGMs Under consturction Planet X Under construction Planet Z A world which possibly orbits a red giant (inferred from the dark skies and reddish tinted light), and serves as the headquarters for Zurg's evil empire. Porcelon Under construction Raenok Under construction Rexon V Under construction Roswell Under construction Rhizome Under construction San de Soleil Under construction Sentilla VI Under construction Seeta 2 Mentioned in "Millennial Bugs". A creature called the fuzzy trill, now extinct, used to be from this planet. Sitka VII Under construction Shragarak Under construction Tangea One of the worlds of the Galactic Alliance, Tangea is a class-M planet and home to two species colloquially known as Royals and Grounders; both of which have advanced mental powers and tend to keep to themselves. Tradeworld Under construction Verdentia Under construction Asteroid Belts *Hampton's Ring *Orion Beltway *Tanker Alley Space Stations :Main category: Space Stations *Cosmo's Cosmic Diner *North Polaris *Star Command *Luma 9 Maps Under construction. Trivia Under construction. References *